During construction of a building, interior construction layouts are created that map the actual position of various building features like plumbing, electrical, and HVAC sleeves. The interior construction layouts are used to plan subsequent construction activities so that any deviation between the planned and actual positions of the building features does not adversely affect subsequent construction activities. For example, if a plumbing sleeve is located slightly out of position (with respect to an initial blueprint) in a poured concrete floor, a pipe routed through a preassembled wall will not align properly with the sleeve, necessitating expensive reworking of the floor, the wall, or both. The preassembled wall can be constructed using an interior construction layout that identifies the “true” location of the plumbing sleeve so that when the wall arrives at the site the pipe will align with the sleeve. Creating the interior construction layout is time consuming, typically requiring two people to operate surveying equipment that assists with the measurements.